lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisa Toukan
Strong in her ice abilities, very trusting, kind. Very loyal to her friends. Since she was young, Kisa has had a knack for creating miniature figurines out of ice, as she got older, she developed this skill and is now able to create beautiful life sized ice sculptures which she sells to make a living. Due to her trusting and kind nature, Kisa is often taken advantage of. She is often picked on due to her hair and eye colour, and the fact that she doesn't talk much only makes it worse. She trusts people too easily and often winds up being hurt. Kisa has an elder sister named Amaya and while she no longer has the sister complex she once had at a child, the thought of any harm coming to Amaya is more than enough to cause Kisa great distress, sometimes to the point of causing her to cry. Appearance Kisa is a young shy girl with snow white hair cut short it only goes down to her ears. Her bangs are dyed a bright shade of blue. She wears a mint green top and orange shorts. At each of her sides, she keeps metal tessens. Her eyes are a golden yellow colour. History Kisa, being a shy individual, does not talk much unless she has something to say. She is smart and very strong willed. She has no trouble making friends, despite being shy, this is due to her kind nature. She is trusting, and this often times gets her into trouble, due to people often taking advantage of her trusting nature and her kindness. Very loyal to her friends. Kisa is the youngest daughter of a ice sorceress and a shape shifting warrior. From a young age, she was raised to be kind, caring, and polite. Her father, being a warrior, trained her how to fight and defend herself. Kisa has an elder half sister named Amaya. The two of them are very close. When she was younger, Kisa had something of a sister complex and often wound up crying simply because she could not be near Amaya. As she got older and more mature, this complex began to fade into a healthy relationship. When Kisa was around age six, Amaya being seventeen decided to move out to find her own way in life. She moved to Tokyo where she lives to this day. Several times a week, Kisa's mother would take her to see Amaya so the two would be able to remain close. Around age seven Kisa made friends with a young fire manipulating girl named Kiara. The two remained good friends throughout the years, doing everything together, from training to working. She first discovered that she had inherited her mother's ice manipulating powers when she turned ten by accidentally freezing Kiara. When she turned fifteen, she left home to go on a journey to see as much of the world as she could, accompanied of course by her best friend. After some time, Kisa met an old martial arts master named Kazuma and his adopted son/student, Kyo. Wishing to train under him, Kisa decided to stay, it was then that she and Kiara parted ways. Over the year Kisa spent with Kazuma, she and Kyo became very close friends, maybe more. Now at age sixteen, Kisa decided to move to Tokyo and into Amaya's house. The two are often seen shopping together. Since the move, Kisa has become much happier and much more confident in herself and her abilities. Before her father, Kisa's mother was married to an ice manipulator from the 'Kensei' clan, a clan that uses their chi to control the elements themselves. It is unknown quite how, but during their marriage, Kisa's mother also gained this power, but did not have to use her chi to summon or manipulate it, rather she was able to do it at will. She unlike her husband, found all she need to was concentrate and she could form ice out of the very moisture in the air itself. After Amaya was born, her father wanted to move his family back to the village where his clan was located, several hours south of Kyoto. There, Amaya would be taught to properly use the powers he was certain she had inherited. Her mother however, did not want to leave her home, and after several days of argument, the two went their separate ways he is still living there to this day. Shortly after Amaya turned five, her mother came under attack by a warrior for hire sent to kill her. The man was relentless in his attacks, each day he would challenge Kisara to a fight. Some days their battle would end in a draw, but most days she would win. This did not matter to Kouhei however. His mission was to kill this woman and his plan was to do so no matter how long it took. However, plans change as time goes on. Eventually, Kouhei fell in love with Kisara and her strong will to protect those she cared about. Kisara likewise began to fall in love with Kouhei's determination, dedication, and strong sense of duty and honor. Several months after Kouhei's first attack, the two began to date, getting to know each other on a personal level rather than on a professional one. The two dated for a little over a year before deciding to get married. Amaya at first did not like the idea of Kouhei dating, let alone marrying her mother, believing he was to replace her birth father. This feeling of resentment lasted for three months after her mother married. Kouhei starting from the time he had begun dating Kisara had been trying his best to get Amaya to accept him by helping her learn to control her powers although he failed quite miserably at that, making her laugh by taking on different animal forms, even to the point of mixing the forms just to get her to crack a smile, and playing with her as often as he could. In the end, his efforts payed off and she accepted him. Another five years later and Kisa was born to the happy couple. Kisa's father was originally a scientist working on a special serum to give animal traits such as speed, agility, strength, etc. to humans. After several years of research, development and failures, he finally believed he had perfected this serum. When he brought it to his beneficiaries, they turned him down demanding it be tested to ensure its safety before they would buy it from him. Try as he may though he was unable to find any more people who would be willing to test after his other failures. Eventually he broke down and tested the serum on himself. The serum however, did not work as he had planned. Instead of giving him animal traits, he became able to transform into animals. Shortly after, the project was deemed a failure and the idea abandoned. It was then that he decided to make himself stronger so he could help the world in a different way. (thus he became warrior for hire). Fighting style: Kisa prefers to avoid fighting if she can, but when she does fight she often uses her tessen to deliver quick, accurate blows to her opponents. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Kisa like her mother is an ice sorceress who can summon and control ice at will. Her main form of this is usually inhaling deeply, and the exhaling a icy mist which can freeze her opponents solid. She is talented at creating weapons and sometimes armour out of ice. By manipulating water molecules in the air, she is able to create icy daggers which she mainly uses to distract her opponent rather than defeat. From her father, she inherited the ability to transform into a white tiger. When she is in this form, her ice powers are slightly weaker, but she is able to use the two abilities together, making them both slightly stronger. She can also transform certain parts of her body while the rest remains human. Trivia *Kisa likes watching anime and collecting as well as reading manga. *She enjoys studying. *And likes to hang out with her friends. Also See *Kyo Zensen *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students